


A Night to Remeber

by wholockian719



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian719/pseuds/wholockian719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco  reflects on the decisions that lead to this bed on this night- a night which may turn out to be very special indeed. A gift fic for sango-hentaitenshi from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remeber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sango-hentaitenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sango-hentaitenshi).



Draco knew he was in deep shit. Somewhere his life had taken a crazy turn and left him standing here in the Room of Requirement, which had taken the form of a cozy room complete with a roaring fireplace and cozy bed, waiting on someone who Draco was a little worried would not show up. Their relationship was still new and fragile, careful and secretive. They had only managed a few meetings other than this one, and none for this long. Christmas Break had just started today, meaning most of the castle was empty. Draco knew for a fact that only one other Slytherin had stayed- a first year boy whose name he had no interest in remembering. Draco sighed and flopped on the bed. The other boy was now a good ten minutes late. He grimaced as he contemplated the situation, whether or not he should just leave. He gave a bitter laugh as he remembered another night not too long ago that had been very similar to this one. A late night in bed spent contemplating the turns his life had taken, all that had changed  
******************************  
Draco knew he was royally fucked for three reasons. 

Firstly, he had recently come to the conclusion that he was gay. Or at least bisexual. Something that involved an at least occasional appreciation, and yes, even lust, for a male form. Now, the most of the wizarding world really couldn’t give a flying hippogriff where, or rather in who, one decided to stick his privates. Some families, however, considered homosexuals to be just as bad as mudbloods. These families also happened to have an inordinate amount of kids in the Slytherin house, many of which were currently snoring away in the beds around him. Thankfully, most of the other boys could easily be mistaken for mandrake if slathered with a bit of mud, otherwise Draco might have had a bit of trouble hiding any unexpected problems. He had his standards, which were admittedly very high. Only one at Hogwarts had caught his eye, one he had never quite expected. Which lead to the second reason he knew he was deep in dragon dung.  
The other student was Harry Potter. Yes, Draco’s arch nemesis since starting at the school, the goody two shoes golden boy whom could do no wrong, had managed to capture Draco’s highly selective eye. In truth, Draco had never loathed Harry all that much. His dad, his friends, his house mates, they went on incessantly talking about how awful Potter was and how Potter should fall off of a broomstick and Potter this and Potter that. It made him sick sometime, how much they talked about him. Draco was beginning to believe there was little to their talk. Last year Draco had been right along with them, hoping that Potter would be finished of by Dragon fire or icy water. Then, Harry had come out of the maze clutching the corpse of Diggory. Draco had seen how torn up Harry had looked, heard him sob for a boy who had inadvertently been the rallying point for much of the ostracism Harry had faced this past year. Draco had known then that Harry couldn’t be that bad. Then summer break had come. His parents had been incredibly busy, meaning Draco was often left to himself at the manor; he had thought of Potter more than he cared to admit. Thought of that moment with Diggory and all the times over the years that Harry had proven what he had shown right then. His selfless nature, his bravery, his caring. As the summer went on, Potter frequented his thoughts more and more, and on more than one occasion, visited his dreams as well.   
That’s when his his first problem came to light; one night, he dreamt yet again of Harry. This time, however, Harry came very close to Draco, very near to his face. Draco had shivered as Harry’s lips had skimmed past his cheek to whisper in his ear “Come on, Draco. You know you want it. You know you want me.” An arm stroked along his spine, another followed the line of his arm where it was resting on his leg. It didn’t stop at his hand. It kept going to the waistline of his trousers, fingers slipping just under in a silent question. Draco had to agree most emphatically that he did. Just when Harry was leaning back, Draco surged forward to wrap his arms around Harry. He heard a quiet chuckle before everything went rather dark around him. His room, lighted in the dream, had returned to the dark reality of night time. Draco sit up, panting a bit, sorry for the loss of the dream.   
He groaned and flopped back into his pillows. He decided a nice, cool glass of water would help. As he got out of bed to get some, he noticed a rather unfortunate hardness. He gave a small gasp of dismay and pondered how best to resolve the situation. He crept to his bathroom and grabbed his cup from the counter and filled it from the faucet. He leaned against the counter and sipped. His mind traveled back to the dream, the almost kiss bringing a red flush to his cheeks. His free hand unconsciously drifted down to the bulge in his pants. He gave a small stroke and groaned. He decided that there was no way he could just will his erection away. He set the glass down and turned on his shower. He didn’t have much experience with this, but many of the other guys he lived with while at school mentioned this was a preferable way. He slowly stripped off his clothes, imagining that Harry was watching. He stepped into the hot shower and let the water wash over him, making him slick. He took himself in hand, gently stroking a thumb over and around the tip. In his mind, Harry’s hand knocked his own out of the way and took a firm hold of Draco’s cock. As he began slowly pumping up and down the full length, Harry leaned in closer. Once again his lips skimmed past Draco’s cheek to his ear, this time making little points of contact along the way.  
“I told you so.” Harry whispered before nibbling gently on the shell of Draco’s ear. Draco gave a small moan and thrust up into Harry’s hand. The hand moved faster, adding a small twist at the tip. Harry’s free arm reached around to softly stroke Draco’s back. Their lips found each other, mouths crushed together in a first proper kiss. The hand sped up, and Draco felt the tension. Suddenly, the hand on on his back dipped lower to squeeze and massage his arse. Harry’s lips were at his ear again.  
“I have wanted to do that for a long time. You have such a lovely arse.” Harry growled. Then the hand was lower still, one finger massaging the ring of muscle around Draco’s hole. Harry made a small questioning noise as his lips practically attacked Draco’s neck. All Draco could do was moan and nod. Then Harry’s finger was inside of him, gently massaging his walls. The finger traveled farther inside, exploring and stretching. The hand on Draco’s prick sped even faster. Draco felt like he was teetering on an edge. His body felt so good where Harry was touching and kissing and thrusting. His balls were tight up against his body, and he could feel that he was close. Suddenly, Harry’s finger found a spot inside him and pleasure radiated through his whole body. Harry stroked it gently.   
“Mmmm, that’s the spot isn’t it, Draco? I bet you’re ready to come now, aren’t you. Come now, come for me.” Harry crooned, pumping hard in tandem with his thrusts against Draco’s prostate. Draco could do nothing but sob as pleasure swept through his body, so intense he could hardly remain upright. He felt a warm sensation on his hand and lower abdomen. As he looked down, Harry’s hand on his cock was replaced with his own come covered one. He gasped as his other hand slipped out of his arse. Harry had disappeared, leaving him alone and messy in the shower. He quickly washed off, threw on his pajamas and slipped back into bed. His mind was spinning in circles, but he was physically exhausted. He fell asleep with Harry on his mind.  
His infatuation had only worsened when school started again. Now that he was actually seeing Harry on a daily basis his imagination had more to work with. During classes he would absent mindedly doodle pictures of Harry on spare sheets of paper. He kept most of them in his satchel in fear one of the other boys in his dorm would find them. Which lead to third problem currently contributing to Draco’s demise.   
Harry Potter had found out. It wasn’t intentional. Draco maybe imagining Harry and he in all kinds of settings, both lewd and sweet, but that didn’t mean Draco was anywhere near ready to admit to anyone, least of all himself that he had a crush on Harry fucking Potter. Apparently fate had other ideas. Draco was rushing down an empty corridor night a few hours before bedtime on his way to the library to do some last minute homework. He turned a corner and promptly ran into another fast moving object. He went sprawling on the floor, the contents of his satchel spilling across the tiles.  
“Sorry!” a voice Draco was all too familiar with pleaded. Draco quickly looked up, only to find Harry Potter quickly picking up the papers and books strewn across the floor.  
“No!” Draco shouted, fearful that Harry might see one of his drawings. He scrambled off the floor and quickly began gathering his things.  
“I don’t need your help Potter, you've done quite enough already!” He spat, internally cursing himself for his words. Harry looked a bit taken aback.  
“Look Malfoy, I didn’t mean to knock you over, I've said I was sorry. I dunno why you care so much if I touch your things. Seems to me you enjoy any chance to make someone do your work for you.”He said abrasively glancing down at the papers in his hand. Draco lunged forward in horror to grab the papers. He had just seen that one of his more detailed doodles of Harry and he relaxing by the Great Lake was on top. He snatched the papers, then tried to asses whether Harry had actually seen the picture or not. If the gape on Harry’s face was anything to go by, then unfortunately he had.   
Draco spun on heel and quickly ran to the library. He slammed his stuff down on a desk in a far back corner and quickly shoved everything back in his bag. He lowered himself in his seat and held his face in his hands. At the risk of sounding like a pubescent teenage girl, his life was over. Harry had seen the drawing, knew the secret, and had probably rushed to Gryffindor Tower to tell his friends. While Draco thought highly enough of Harry to know that he wouldn’t spread a secret like this, he had little faith in either Weasley or Granger. Surely the whole castle would know soon. Then his father would know. He would be a laughing stock, if his father first didn’t get to him first. His family was one of those that looked down up homosexuality. Most of Slytherin House was like that. He didn’t hear anything around him until a quiet voice spoke his name.  
“Hey, uh, Draco. Can we talk?” Draco started, noticing the use of his first name, an uncommon occurrence for that particular person. Harry stood beside him, looking down a bit worriedly.   
“Come to gloat, Potter?” Malfoy sneered, schooling his expression. Harry’s face fell at his words.  
“No Draco, I just want to talk. I’m know I’m more than a bit confused. You looked horrified.” Harry asserted, meeting Malfoy’s gaze. A shudder ran through Draco as those bright green eyes locked on him. A bit dazedly, he shook his head.  
“Not here. Any one could hear” Draco said quietly. Harry nodded and turned. Draco quickly got up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. They walked out of the library and down the corridor.   
The walked in silence until they came across an unused classroom. They slipped inside, checking first for Peeves and other ghosts. Finding no one, Harry perched himself on a desk and stared expectantly at Draco. Nervously, he set his bag down and thought about how to start. He thought about lying, but decided against it.   
“I...It seems I have developed...thoughts for you, Potter. I find myself thinking about you quite a lot.” he finally admitted, staring at the ground. Harry made a noise of disbelief.  
“Really Draco? You expect me to believe that. After the way you and your friends talk about me and treat me?” Harry scoffed.  
“ I admit these have started fairly recently. Don’t you understand, I have to talk about you badly, or else my friends and family would know something was off. True, at first I believed them, but I have outgrown that way of thinking.” Draco said, trying to sound sophisticated, not at all like the panic he was feeling inside. He had been forced to show his hand, but now that he was here, he knew he had to lay his cards on the table. Anything else could mean alienating himself even more to Harry. He could see that Harry was still skeptical, so he opened his bag and rifled through his drawings to find the sketch he’d done of Harry clutching Cedric’s body. He walked over to Harry, handed him the picture, then perched on the closest desk. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the picture.  
“W-what’s this? Why are you showing this to me?” Harry said angrily, shoving the picture back at Draco. He calmly accepted it.  
“Because Harry. That’s when things changed. When I saw you there, so heartbroken, so dedicated, I knew you were different than everyone around me was saying.” Draco said cautiously. Harry stared at him for a moment.  
“Merlin’s beard, you really mean this, don’t you?” Harry questioned. Draco nodded. Harry dropped his head. They sat for a moment of long silence.  
“I knew there was something different about you.” Harry said. Then he got off his table, quickly gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek, and was out of the classroom. The place where Harry’s lips had touched was a slow burning warmth. Draco was frozen in shock. Slowly, he got off the desk, gathered his bag, and left. He made it back to the Slytherin Dorm room, homework undone. He quickly showered and pulled on his pajamas, still in shock over what had transpired. Oh yes, Draco was definitely, totally, royally fucked. But maybe, just maybe, that wouldn't be a bad thing.  
******************************  
Draco was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening. Draco quickly sat up and looked to the door. Harry walked through, beaming at Draco.  
“Sorry I’m late. Umbridge had me in detention.” Harry apologized. Draco just shot a smile at him and walked closer. He closed the door firmly behind Harry, then encircled him with his arms.   
“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Draco smiled into the back of Harry’s neck before gently pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. He ran his nose gently up his neck then across to his ear. Harry made an appreciative noise before turning in his arms. He looped his arms around Draco’s waist and pressed his mouth gently to Draco’s for a chaste kiss. Their mouths met several times in this fashion, the kisses becoming more passionate. Draco gently cradled Harry’s face as the other boy began slowly rubbing up and down his waste. Their kisses heated up as Draco ran his hands through the unruly mop hair at his disposal and slowly insinuated his thigh between Harry’s legs. One of them gave a moan, then the kiss positively combusted. Tongues were battling in both mouths as the boys moved against each other, rubbing on each others thighs.  
“Mmmm, Draco, Fuck.” Harry moaned sensuously as Draco kissed down Harry’s neck to the neckline of his shirt. He paused for a moment, hands gripping the bottom of Harry’s shirt. He looked questioningly up at Harry, who nodded his assent. Draco quickly divested him of his shirt before removing his own. He gripped Harry’s shoulders as he continued to explore the open skin. He alternated kissing with some sucking and licking, stopping to blow gently on the areas he noticed were particularly sensitive. Harry tipped his head back, eyes closed. A loud moan escaped his lips, encouraging Draco to move his mouth to one pink nipple. He laved his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth. Draco bit down. He moved to the other nipple and brought his hand up to the vacated one. As he sucked on the nipple,l he twisted and rolled the other. Harry began moving his hips against Draco’s thigh and moaning. Both hands tangled into his pale, blond hair. Harry used this to pull Draco back up to his mouth. The kissed feverishly, hands running up and down each others’ bodies. Harry tweaked and twisted Draco’s nipples a bit before he reached down to grab two handfuls of arse. Together they manoeuvred towards the bed. Harry spun them around at the last minute so that Draco fell back onto the bed. Harry gave him one kiss on the mouth before kissing down the rest of his body. He took his time on his way down, but stopped at the waistband. Cautiously, he moved his mouth over the button on Draco’s pants. Draco gave a pause. He had never done this before. Not with girls, and certainly not with boys.  
“Have you done this before?” Draco asked in a tone that could almost be considered shy. Harry shook his head, panting slightly. Draco gave a small nod, glad that they were in this together. Harry quickly had them both out of their pants. Hesitantly, he leaned down to kiss Draco. He then began moving his hips against Draco, squirming until their pricks were lined up. Draco gave a loud moan as they touch for the first time. He was hard and aching for any kind of pressure. They rutted against each other, soon becoming frantic with their movements. Draco’s body was incredibly sensitive with all the new touching. It felt like each nerve ending was on and tuned into what Harry was doing. He had reached between them to grasp both of their cocks in his hand, adding a delicious friction to the mix. They canted their hips in unison, both groaning at the tightness of Harry’s hand around them. Draco grabbed his lover’s face and dragged it to his their tongues met and did battle once more. Draco reached down to hold his hand around Harry’s, increasing pressure. He felt better than he had ever felt. His could feel that he was close to coming, and if Harry’s body language was anything to go by, he was to.   
“Harry, I want you to come with me,” Draco breathed “ So close, so fucking close. Harry brought their mouths together again and moaned to Draco. He used his free hand to reach around and down to Draco’s arse. He gently kneaded it and reached farther. He lightly massaged the tight muscle, not looking for entrance, just gentle touching. It was possibly the most intimate gesture Draco had ever encountered.He sped up his hips and then felt himself blow. He moaned loudly in a faint resemblance to Harry’s name. Harry came soon after, also moaning loudly. They laid, tangled in each other, boneless for a moment. Then Draco started moving to pull back the covers on the bed and get them both situated under it. They wiped their hands on the bedspread, then curled up together, locked in a tender embrace.  
“Harry.” Draco said after a long moment of silence. He replied with a vague humming noise.  
“It’s just, well, I hope this isn’t a one time thing. I really do like you.” Draco said quietly. He glanced up at Harry, who answered with a huge smile. He gently carded a hand through Draco’s hair. Draco couldn’t help but think about all the things that could go wrong now that he had this wonderful man, Harry Potter. He thought of all the secrecy and planning this could take. He thought about how none of that mattered much if it meant more times with Harry.  
I am in such deep shit.  
And I'm okay with it.


End file.
